1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to food holders and, more particularly, to a lunch holder for carrying a plurality of food products.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a number of different types of carriers or containers have been utilized in packing and carrying lunches. These have included disposable carriers such as paper and plastic bags, cardboard boxes and the like, and more permanent carriers such as boxes fabricated of metal and/or plastic. With such carriers, a variety of containers have been utilized for holding different food products, such as sandwiches, potato chips, pickles, fruit, cookies and the like.